


me pergunte amanhã

by carolss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era típico, basicamente como na época em que ela própria era uma universitária, Frankie ia para uma festa, ela não se divertia muito e já que ela era a única que não havia bebido então obviamente ela que ficou encarregada de servir de motorista para o resto dos convidados, e não foi diferente dessa vez.





	me pergunte amanhã

Era típico, basicamente como na época em que ela própria era uma universitária, Frankie ia para uma festa, ela não se divertia muito e já que ela era a única que não havia bebido então obviamente ela que ficou encarregada de servir de motorista para o resto dos convidados, e não foi diferente dessa vez.

Britta era do tipo que quando bêbada variava entre ficar rindo de qualquer coisinha ou ficar terrivelmente melancólica, já que ela passara a maior parte da viagem de carro em silêncio Frankie assumiu que ela estava no estado melancólico mas assim que elas entraram no apartamento Britta começou a dar risinhos contra o seu ombro.

“Do que você está rindo ?”

“Sabe eu beijei uma garota uma vez, e eu gostei. Okay eu não gostei tanto assim mas não foi tanto por causa do beijo em si, mas porque houve um pequeno mal entendido e aí a garota em questão depois disse que ela não me achava legal o que eu achei um tanto cruel e injusto” Britta disse.

“Porque você está me contando isso ?”

“Só sabe eu achei que talvez essa pudesse ser uma informação relevante para você, sabe se sei lá”

“Você está bêbada Britta”

“Sim, um pouquinho. Mas isso não significa que eu esteja errada. Eu não sei exatamente o que você é mas eu nunca te vejo com ninguém além do pessoal da faculdade, eu acho que você está solitária. E eu sei por certo que eu estou. E você parece alguém que talvez fosse boa para mim, confiável, como um robô”

“Uma dica : comparar uma mulher com um robô não é a melhor forma de flerte”

“E se eu dissesse que você seria uma robô bem bonita e avançada, do tipo que toda garota sonha de ter”

“Eu diria que você está passando tempo demais com o Abed”

“Então você não está nem um pouquinho interessada ?”

Frankie hesitou por um segundo e aí disse :

“Me pergunte quando você estiver sóbria”

“Okay. Então não tem nenhuma chance de um beijo de boa noite ?”

“Não, sinto muito”

“Tá, nós vamos ter mais tempo pra isso amanhã”


End file.
